Unforgivable
by xxFallingSkiesxx
Summary: Taylor Helmsley and CM Punk were together for three years. The two stuck by each other through anything. One night on Monday Night RAW the truth comes out and the elephant in the room disappears. What will Taylor do when she finds out? What has Punk been hiding? (I only own the plot and Taylor. All else goes to the WWE.)


My heart was broken. Not only did the love of my life stand by as my father was being attacked by The Shield, but he was behind them the whole damn time. Heading to my locker room, I tried to keep a brave face and ignore the looks of concern, disappointment, and the ever most popular pity. I'm a Helmsley for Christ's sake; I can't and shouldn't let some guy get to me. _He's not just some guy Taylor, _my conscience said to me. Even though it was right, I still wanted it to shut up. Finally my footfall led me to the door and twisted the cold metal of the door. The sight that greeted me only pissed me off further.

There in his jeans, GTS T-shirt that was the most obnoxious shade of yellow, and his favorite sneakers stood Punk. His hazel eyes tried searching my blue; aiming to figure out my feelings and mood. Phil always said that my eyes were a dead giveaway to him. His deep voice spoke with a slight hesitance in his tone,

"Hey there pretty girl," he breathed shoving his tattooed hands into his pockets. In response I slammed the large door behind me, and the sound echoed through the room. Phil began coming closer, but yet I stopped him.

"Don't come near me, and don't call me that Punk." He rolled his ever so distracting eyes.

"Well don't call me Punk, Taylor. It's always been Phil to you, don't change it now."

Scoffing, the two of us stood in a stance. The night replayed over in my head for the umpteenth time. After months of denying it, tonight on RAW Phil told the whole world that Rollins, Reigns, and Ambrose were working for him. Then out came my dad, who then began berating Phil and then told me I need to leave Phil. Just like that Phil summoned the three men who had turned the WWE upside down.

Phil himself, the guy I thought I knew and supposedly loved me held me back as I fought against him. He made me watch my own father get beat up, with the blood on his hands. After the four left, I stayed behind to check on the most important guy in my life, watching as CM Punk walked up the ramp with his title held high. Needless to say, I felt like the joke was on me. How could he just do all this damage with no remorse?

"For months now you denied this. I trusted you, and you made me seem like a damn idiot. You fucking liar," I seethed as Phil tried pulling my smaller body into his muscular and tattooed arms. On instinct, my hand reached out and slapped him across the face. Running a hand over his jaw, anger danced across his face.

Glaring at me, Punk began talking.

"Jesus Taylor would you just fucking listen for once!" He screamed and I jumped back, my body pressed to the door. He went to reach out, but immediately thought better of it. Never in the three years have we been dating had he raised his voice at me. Granted we've had our share of fights, but nothing like this; then again he never did anything monstrous before either. This time was different.

Heart racing the so called Best in the World spoke,

"I'm sorry I screamed at you. Baby I had to do this. The guys won't hurt you if that's what you're worried about."

Glaring back at him,

"No, I can handle myself. Thanks there Punk. I was worried about us, but not anymore. Now I'm worried about my fucking father who is lying unconscious in a hospital bed right now!"

"I had to do this Tay-" the taller man began, but I wasn't backing down from it this time.

"You had them attack my father!"

"Because just like the rest of them he didn't believe in me; what I could do!" Phil shouted and then it was silent all that could be heard were two hearts beating and us trying to catch our breaths.

Once all that was out in the open, it hit me like a ton of bricks. This wasn't that same Phillip Brooks I love. Whoever stood in front of me was a total and complete stranger. Everything we had and went through meant nothing at this point. The silence was deafening as the WWE Champion looked at me, and I looked at anything but him. Not realizing it, my shaky hand met the cool metal of the doorknob, and pulled it ajar. Very quickly all the memories flashed, and the love I felt for him turn into hate. So fast the love turned to hate, that it internally shocked me; I guess that saying really is true.

"Well congratulations Phil; you just lost the one girl who always believed in you."

Open the door all the way; I kept walking while the tears blurred my vision. Tears blurred my blue eyes enough that I bumped into a warm and broad chest. Seeing who it was, they then pulled me into their strong arms and let me cry.

"Shh, it's it'll be okay baby girl, I promise you," the deep voiced soothed.

Glancing into his blue eyes for a second, I let him hold me tighter and furrowed farther into his embrace.

One thing that could always be said about John Cena was that he is always there when I needed him the most.


End file.
